Attack On Sexual Frustration?
by Fluttershoo
Summary: Fighting titans is stressful, and what better way to get rid of stress with sexual means. Oh wait, soldiers don't have the time or privacy... In this fanfiction I will be writing oneshots for Jean, Levi, Eren, Erwin, and Reiner. All will be sexual and paired with OCs. Sucky summary.
1. Levi

_Alright so I was chilling with a friend watching SNK doing whatever when she brings up the topic 'how do the soldiers ever find the time to jerk or whatever, I mean, their job is super stressful and for the most part they're, like young.' This little comment sprouted into an fanfiction idea, now given it was her idea she requested I make a series for: Levi, Erwin, Jean, Eren, and Reiner. All of them will be OC inserts unless she, or you lovely readers, request otherwise. I'm open for any ship and don't have any NOTPS that I refuse to write. Enjoy~_

_Oh and everyone in these arches will be sexually frustrated or 'getting it on'._

* * *

_Levi Arch where he is slightly yandere/sadistic..._

Sighing I leaned against the wall realizing it was going to be a while before anyone 'rescued' us. Figures the lock would break while I'm in here with Levi getting cleaning supplies. Not that I have anything against him, he's amazing to watch in action, it's just he honestly scares me. That cold, void look in his eyes gives me the shivers and I can look at him directly other I'd blush.

"Sorry for the inconvenience Corporal..." I looked to the side while fiddling with my fingernails nervously. Given this room is smaller I felt uncomfortably close to my superior, simply being in his presence makes me anxious.

"Don't waste your breath, it's not your fault. Tch, this rundown building should've been inspected in the first place." He replied sternly. I nodded in response before slumping down onto my rear.

"How long do you think it'll be before someone notices we're gone?" I inquired respectively.

"Well, a while given it's not uncommon for me to disappear. In your case people will probably think you're off slacking and won't bother." He crossed his leg before folding his arms as if growing bored.

"I see, well um..." I started off while nervously messing with my fingers. Jeez, how do I even talk to him?

"No need to be so nervous, Astrid." I perked up being called by my first name. I blushed and hid my face before finding something else to occupy my restless fingers, a loose piece of string from my clothes seemed to fit. He chuckled so faintly I couldn't tell if he actually even did, maybe I'm just hearing things.

"Did you say something, Cor-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Levi." I nodded and tried to contain more embarrassment.

"Did you say something, L-Levi?" The name felt foreign and I couldn't help but feel strange by addressing him by his first name.

"No, you must be hearing things." He commented and I nervously laughed before looking up to Levi. Although most would call him short I had always considered his build to be more... aerodynamic if you will. I think his smaller stature allows him to be swift and incredibly fast when it comes to fighting. However, despite him being somewhat short compared to mostly everyone, he's actually taller than me; barely.

"What're you staring at?" He questioned, my face instantly flushed and I looked away not realizing I had been staring.

"N-Nothing, I was just thinking about how you're smaller than most soldiers." Did I really just say that?!

"I-I mean that in a good way, I think you smaller build allows you to be much more swift and speedy when it comes to fighting. I really admire your skill." I smiled up at him hoping to redeem myself. A slight facial movement and I could see almost an expression of delight. Not quite smiling but similar.

"I actually quite admire your abilities, Levi." I reminisced on how he had saved my sorry hide quite a few times and smiled. Ever since I had made it a goal of mine to approach his capabilities, although it's probably hopeless I enjoy pushing myself.

"Oi, Astrid, stop being so damn cute." Caught off guard I looked up, my face fuming. God, I hate how easy it is to make me blush, Jean and Connie always messed with me for it too...

"E-Excuse me?" I replied while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, I must've just heard him wrong.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." He tossed back at me flatly. I played the sentence over and over again in my head, why would he say something like that? Why even me? I mean, I thought of all people he would say those kinds of things in private with Petra...

Feeling the sensation of a yawn dawn on me I opened my mouth and did so, my voice coming out higher than I wanted it to. Ugh, why must I have such a squeaky voice.

I rubbed my eyes feeling some moisture on the corners of my eyelids.

"Aye, didn't you hear me earlier? I said stop being so damn cute, if you don't stop I'll have to punish you." Surprised my face turned crimson. What?! Oh God, what do I do?!

I buried my face in my hands to try and conceal my red face.

"S-Sorry." I mumbled my breath ragged. I can feel my stomach doing back-flips and somersaults.

"I apologize for my behavior, I'll try to be more obedient." Man... My cheeks are on fire, I c-can't handle this. Where's a window when you need one?

"Tch, you brat, you just defied me again, I am going to have to punish you now." I could hear him walk over to me now, my heart raced and I looked upward to Levi who seemed indifferent as always. What is he going to have me do in here?

"Stand up." He ordered and I did so. I looked to the ground and ran my hands over each other lightly.

"Hey, look at your superior when you're in their presence. Disrespectful brat." Swallowing a build a saliva I looked at and tried to look at him in the eyes. My ears felt warm now.

"There isn't much we can do in here... An intense physical punishment will make up for the tight quarters of this room." He looked to the side as if considering what to do.

"Come closer." Without thinking I did so, my pulse echoing in my ears. He took a step forward causing his mouth to be directly next to my ear, I shivered and my body grew warmer.

"I will break you, Astrid. You'll belong to no one else." My eyes widened and my mouth ran dry. Oh God... Uhm... Shit, I-I can't even, uuhhmm... Fuck!

"L-Levi?!" Before I could say another thing he pressed his lips against mine and pinned me against the wall roughly. I winced in pain and that only seemed to please him. I can't comprehend what's happening. Is this a dream? If so, a nightmare, or, a wet dream... No, this is wrong, is totally wrong for my superior to do this kind of stuff with me. I'm not worthy of this...

"You've always enticed me with your shyness and willingness to please. You'd be so easy to take advantage of." He whispered and I looked to the side while trying to resist him.

"You think you can leave? You don't have anywhere to run to, moron." That's right, the door won't open.

"I-It's just you're my superior... Surely someone is more qualified for your attention." I hid my face. Honestly, my admiration over time had turned into that of a 'crush', such a childish thing, but sadly true.

"More qualified? Tch, none of those other pigs come close." And as he finished Levi cupped my cheek, I flinched at his touch but quickly warmed to it. I strangely found comfort in it.

He lifted my head by my chin, I met his eyes and I saw something in his expression I had never seen before. Longing? But for what? Unless, oh God, he wants to actually get into something.

Quickly I peered down to where his, uhm, you know, crotch would be. A slight bulge outlined itself and I felt my arms and legs turn to jelly and nearly flopped over in his arms, however he kept me pinned in place.

"Tch, don't get ahead of yourself." He pressed his body against mine and an inferno blazed in my stomach. It was pleasant yet unwelcome but that only made me enjoy it more. I've never experienced something like this before, what does it mean? Is it normal?

He raised my arms above my head and used one hand to hold them and the other to touch my face. Currently our bodies touched and perfectly aligned with one another. Half of me told my body to punch him and scream for help while the other pressed me on to follow his lead. I couldn't tell which was right so ultimately I gave in and followed his lead seeing as how option A is pointless if no one is around.

To my surprise he rammed his lips against mine again, roughly biting and licking. I had never thought of this before but, this is my first kiss...

Passively I allowed him to do as he wished and didn't defy whatsoever. We continued like this for God knows how long before he took it up a notch from just exploring my mouth heatedly.

His free arm soon started to trace my sides and I shivered, that same heat bloomed again and I was strangely attracted to it like a moth to a flame.

He dug his nails into my wrist and I cried in pain, he only started rubbing against me with occasionally touching dangerously close to my chest or my own crotch. By now I could definitely feel something poke against me.

Now Levi trailed kisses and bites down my neck and I reacted with a mix of moans and whimpers. He undid my shirt and felt me up before cupping my breast which elicited a moan from me.

I felt as if I should return these actions but I'm too scared to attempt anything... Maybe something as simple as undoing his belt or pants would work.

Without thinking I brought my hand to his waist and undid the various workings before becoming too distracted to progress. He had already undone my own pants and slipped a hand down there, I tried to contain my embarrassment about something I had always been slightly shameful about.

"Huh? Hairless..." He commented.

"I hate having hair so I shave." I replied flustered, he only chuckled in response. With that he teased me and the such, all things I was completely unfamiliar with. Sure I occasionally mess around with my breasts but never down there.

Working up the courage I continued with unfastening his pants, while doing so he bit me quite often and lapped at whatever blood seeped out.

Progressing we finally had abandoned our clothes in a heap to the corner of the room where they had been viciously thrown, some of my garments had actually been ripped off.

Levi then lowered me to the ground with force and my head hit the floor. My head rung for a moment before I came back to Earth with Levi touching me everywhere, now I could tell what we're finally going to do. I'm a virgin so of course I'm terribly anxious and worried I won't please him.

"L-Levi, I'm still a virgin." I managed between moans. He perked up at this information.

"You won't be able to sit right for a week then..." I didn't quite understand what that meant but nonetheless we continued, his own member pressing against mine. I was growing less and less patient and he could tell.

"Tell me what you want..." Levi purred while looking deep into my eyes, his well built body looming over me with power.

"I-I want..." I drifted off furrowing my brow.

"Speak up, I can't hear a damn thing you're saying." He hissed.

"I-I, uh, wa-want... you." I couldn't bare keeping eye contact.

"You're not being specific enough." He scolded with a harsh voice and nails digging into my side. I winced.

"I-I want your cock inside of me..." I silently shouted losing my patience. It felt so strange to say such a vulgar word, I get the feeling Levi was taken aback.

"Oi, don't go around using dirty words like that. I'm going to have to clean up your mouth now." With a slight sadistic grin he thrust himself inside of me before sticking his fingers inside of my mouth as I tried to contain a scream I felt as if I were about to burst from how full I was. Tears pooled in my eyes as the pain very slowly began to mix in with pleasure. I drooled with his fingers in my mouth and choked slightly.

"You look like a drooling slaughter pig." With that he quickened the pace and I could feel myself growing tighter, as if something were building up inside of me. It was pleasant and warm. Before I could get my release he stopped and I turned to him questioning what he was doing.

With that build up gone he continued again, this time rougher. I wouldn't be surprised if someone had heard us by now, my yells and his grunts can't go unnoticed so easily.

"What do you want." He questioned again like before. Frustrated I did my best to reply despite the fingers occupying my mouth.

"I hwant tcho cuhm." God I sound pathetic.

"Speak up." With that he cupped my breast and fondled it.

"I-I want to cum!" I yelled, this time more audible than before. He grinned and ran his finger through my head as if rewarding me like a newly trained down who's about to receive its first treat.

He quickened pace and I was granted the release I had asked for, I could feel myself spasm and tightening as I was filled with something warm. Exhausted I passed out with the image of Levi maliciously grinning above me...

The entire time everyone knew they were in there, in fact they had figured it out some time ago but didn't want to disturb the new lovers.


	2. Erwin

"Something the matter?" I called nonchalantly despite the 'conversation' taking place underneath the table. Erwin looked at me containing a blush as best he could, of course I played dumb.

"I-I need to-to work." He choked out, I grinned.

"Then by all means work, I'm only here to help you after all." I placed my head in my palm and smiled. This is payback for yesterday when you fixed my gear for me, the only thing you did was leave me horny. Jeez, you seem so stiff necked but you're also really perverted.

He groaned ad tried to write only to have his handwriting to come out shaky and uncertain. Inwardly I grinned again, how does it feel when someone does it to you?

I stopped and crossed my legs, he looked up to me in dismay as if hungry for more.

"Do you want something? Why're you looking at me like that?" I tilted my head folded my arms while leaning back in my chair.

"You're the one who said you need to work." I twisted his words back at him, he scowled slightly and I resumed my work. I could feel the strain against his pants.

He looked to the side as if trying to make a difficult decision, contemplating while weighing the pros and cons. Typical for him, but I won't let him win so easily. I'm barely warming up.

Suddenly he stood and brought his work with him as he headed to his desk. A slab of mahogany wood would prevent me from access. Hmph, I have my ways commander.

As he walked I could make out a very obvious tent in his pants. I followed him as he sat down in his cushioned chair. Just as he plopped down I jerked him backward, the wheels obeyed and left me space to crawl under and into the leg space. It's surprisingly spacious down here, I would've thought this would be much cramped. Whatever, I'm going to have fun with this.

"Wh-Wha." I winked at him and using chair's arm rests I pulled him back to his desk leaving me his lower half to entertain.

Quickly I undid the belt fastenings and the zipper. With that it popped out, large, swollen, and needy. Familiar with the shape and build of his member I quickly began my administrations. First only use your hands, then work your way up. I know how to get to him especially after all of these years of our games. I know every little chink in his chain of iron, and in trade, he knows mine. Something I'm fine with so long as he doesn't go blabbering, which is totally unlike him.

Taking a breath I exhaled on his member which consequently was returned with a throb. Lightly clasping it in my fingers I made quick work of tracing all over the throbbing member. My fingers wet I took the liberty of kissing it gently before completely indulging the whole part in my mouth. I received a shudder and moan. Mentally I giggled happy with my work to bring him to his knees as he does to me countless upon countless times.

Suddenly a foreign noise interrupted us, knocking I believe. Momentarily I paused before continuing seeing an opening to really bring commander to his knees.

"It's Petra with the files you requested." I could hear him straighten his composure.

"Come in." He managed without stuttering.

The door opened and I continued more vigorously than prior to her entrance. His legs quivered as I traced over that one area; the very tip.

"C-Commander you look ill. You're face is flushed, do you have a fever?" She inquired, I smirked.

"I'm f-fine, just not feeling well. I-I'll be al-alright." He replied trying to conceal anything and everything.

"I see... Well, I hope you feel better." With that she left, and he released a large breath mixed with a moan. To my surprise he rolled the chair back exposing me from my hideaway. From the looks of it I'm really going to get it, but of course I don't mind.

Grabbing my forearm he forced out of the smaller quarters and on top of the desk, papers flew and he looked down at me from above. My face flushed slightly in response.

"You're going to pay for that." He scolded, I smiled seductively.

"Oh, I can't wait." And with that I wrapped my arms around his neck and started lashing my lips against his. He returned the action for this was a dance we had grown accustom to, enjoyed, and performed without flaw.

I pressed my knee against him which caused him to reach under my shirt and to my breast roughly fondling it with hunger. I moaned and it didn't take long for him to release me from the prison of my pants. They had been tossed to the side and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His eyes bore into my own sending shivers down my neck. Those icy blue eyes never get old.

"Please just do it already." I pleaded growing impatient.

Without saying anything he inserted his into me. I moaned ran my fingers through his neat hair thus ruffing it up a bit.

He bucked into me, deep and hard with a fluid pace. He knew me as well, and he hit that one spot that would make me crumble in moments. He brought me closer and kissed my neck while licking as well. Feeling close to a climax I called out his name and announced the build up inside of me, in turn I could feel his own pulse with tension and we intertwined with each other perfectly. We didn't care about anything, all we cared about was that we both had one another at this very instant and nothing could change that. It was etched into our brains and hearts.

"E-Erwin!" I moaned, I'm so close.

"Grace..." He called back.

We repeated this until we found our resolve. The build finally reaching it wonderful climax, I tightened around him as warm fluid entered me. Breathless we panted and enjoyed the afterglow of our priceless bliss.

He placed me down before trailing kisses everywhere, I laughed and gave a large kiss on his cheek.

From there work sex became a regular and almost mandatory thing, otherwise, commander can't focus.


	3. JeanJohn

_/watch?v=d9nlUjhxrXM_

* * *

He looked at her quietly, his heart skipped a beat. She looked so peaceful for once, not worried but just peaceful...

He swallowed a build of his own spit before walking over to the edge of her bed deciding what he should do. Prior to this she had requested for him to wake her up from her nap after a certain amount of time but now he felt as if he should treasure this moment. Usually she was quiet, similar to Mikasa, but when she did emit emotion she was kind and caring. He had been drawn to her from the start, at first he had only been interested due to her good looks but as time progressed he slowly fell for her. This was something he had been highly conflicted about given many of his peers took a liking to her, especially Armin… He'd hate to break his tender heart by professing his love to her before he could. But now he forgot that inner problem, all he wanted to do was admire her calm features. Every so often she would move or moan something quietly. Now this was trouble, she was being way too damn seductive with her different poses and noises.

His face flushed as he heard her call a name he'd never expect to hear in this type of situation.

"Jean…" He held his breath in shock. A certain part of him stirred and he inwardly slapped himself, now was not the time to think such things. He needed to wake her up but everything told him not to. Instead he leaned over to get a better look at her face. The freckles that adorned her face contrasted against the pale skin she had. Her locks of curly black hair draped over her cheeks perfectly. She looked so fucking adorable, he could just crawl into bed with her and hold her close.

He gulped feeling himself become even farther flustered.

Shit, this could get bad; he thought to himself.

Slowly her eyes opened, they were glossed over with sleep and didn't seem to be analytic like usual.

She groaned before lifting her arms up to his neck, completely frozen he allowed her to do as she wished. Consequently she intertwined her fingers at the nape of his neck and pulled him down to her level, his face extremely close to her breasts.

His breath became ragged as the voluptuous masses of flesh rubbed against his cheek. Now he really wanted her in a way he only felt in his dreams, the really good ones at that.

"Don't leave me…" She called out softly, he awed at her adorableness. Now he was certain of not waking her up and rather staying with her.

She shifted her weight again causing him get some air from the sweet smelling anatomy of hers, his mind was now clouded with perverted thoughts he would most definitely use later on.

Now she had pulled him closer to her face, her warm breath trickled down his neck as his body was forced to lean into the bed in order to stay balanced.

He brought his hand to her cheek and thumbed over the soft flesh with a smile. She was so vulnerable.

Suddenly her brows furrowed and her cheeks puffed in dismay. Was she dreaming?

"Hey… Jean, don't tease me." She called out in a wanting tone. Teasing? What on Earth was she talking about?

"Please… I want it~." Her face illuminated with pink, and his only grew more warm. Was she talking about, sex?! That seductive high in her voice made him believe so. Oh Lord, his testosterone raged and he _really_ wanted her now.

Her breaths grew ragged against him, her chest heaved and his did as well. He couldn't take this, he either needed to wake her up or deal with his current feelings. The decision is impossible for any man.

Feeling guilt he raised a hand to her side, resting his digits on her ribs; just below her breasts. His fingers ached to feel the actual roundness and fullness of them, there's no way he could restrain himself anymore.

Just a feel; he mused to himself repeatedly.

Lightly he traced over them, a sudden bump emanated to his eyes on both mounds. His face was in flames now, he rubbed in a circular fashion over the protruding outlines. He throbbed and ached against his pants. Again she moved causing him to support himself over her without falling. She was totally powerless in this situation, he could do anything he liked to her. If only he could.

Wait, he really could though...

No, it'd be terrible to take advantage of her now.

Again her eyes opened, however this time weren't glossed over, she looked aware.

Quickly they darted upward to his own and he froze. He was so dead.

"J-Jean?" She called out squinting, he didn't reply but merely allowed his heart to race.

"What are you doing on my bed?" She inquired, he didn't reply and that's when she suddenly noticed the palm cupping her chest, at first she didn't react.

"Y-You're groping my tit." Her eyes widened and her face flamed red. Again she looked so cute.

"I-I can explain!" He stumbled over his words, she didn't seem angry however.

"Jeez, if you really are that needy you could've just asked." She looked to the side defiantly, did this mean she was actually okay with his administrations on her body? And if so, could he continue?

"Asked?" He repeated.

"Yeah… I would've said yes…" She tried her best not to fumble over her words and he pulsed in response. It was growing unbearable.

Without thinking he continued his work and she released a whimper. Oh now she's totally going to get it, after all this time of concealing himself he's going to lash out on her. All the years of lust and frustration were about to be done with.

"I've liked you for a while, Sophia." Her eyes widened but they quickly relaxed.

"I-I've liked you too, Jean. I actually think I lo-lo…" She struggled with the word "love you." With that she hid her face.

I'm going to marry this woman; he exclaimed to himself.

"I-I love you too!" He replied, feelings rushing through him. Her eyes were large with excitement. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled him down lightly with a smile.

"I was having a dream; it involved both you and I." She mumbled softly as if embarrassed. "We were, you know, doing it." Her face reddened again.

"I've had dreams like that too, Sophia." With that being said he leaned in, his heart racing. Slowly but surely he filled the gap and pressed his lips against hers. It was soft to begin with, then Jean started advancing which Sophia didn't object to. Things heated up as he laced his fingers through her hair and over her breast.

She let out muffled whimpers which drove him crazy. He didn't care about anything now.

"More…" She called, voice soft and sweet. Obeying he made quick work of her shirt and his own pants. She could see the strain given he had placed that part of himself close to her face. She didn't know what to expect, while she was aware about a dicks general build she knew it differed depending on the man. What popped out instantly made her blush more. It was rather… large in one word. How is something like that going to even fit?

"It's big." She observed, he only became more flustered as her breath brushed against it.

It pointed upward with occasionally twitching. Curious she lightly poked the shaft and the head eliciting a response from Jean that was most pleasant. He contained groans to the best of his ability as she timidly stroked the foreign piece of anatomy. She was careful but kept a nice grip and even pace. Jean was at his limit now. Quickly he undid her chest bindings causing her breasts to lay exposed beneath him. They were pale like her face but the perked tips pink.

"What a cute shade of pink…" He observed, embarrassed she whimpered.

He fondled them, rubbing his fingers over her nipples in a circular motion, Sophia tried to maintain composure but failed terribly which just added to her shy beauty.

Leveling his head with her chest he sucked before aligning his body with hers and used his free hand to unfasten her trousers. Instantly he went to work by petting over her sweet spots causing her to yelp in pleasure. He was intoxicated by this, this would be his drug. To see the person you love so happy because of you made him overwhelmed with joy.

"Q-Quit teasing." He looked up to her flustered face, she acted as if trying to brush it off as nothing but failed in her attempts.

Still listening to her request he did as she said and removed her panties, a thread of liquid connected to the fabric. Jean could feel himself become even farther turned on knowing how aroused she was like him.

It was then he rubbed himself against her and she returned the movements needy and lustful. She pleaded over and over to just do it already and finally he gave in, his own body would betray him otherwise.

"Tell me if it hurts." She nodded with a look of wanting and he slowly slid himself inside of her wet orifice.

Complete bliss.

That was the only way to describe being inside of the one he loved.

She was tight and squeezed around him making it almost unbearable not to move but he restrained himself for the worry she might be experiencing pain. Carefully he looked over her features, a faint smile graced her lips as her eyes closed, a small tear released and instantly he became worried.

"A-Are you okay?" He questioned concerned, she nodded in response.

"I'm just happy the one I love is inside of me." She looked up with those twinkling eyes, with that he couldn't contain himself any longer and he brought his head to her neck. She whined and moaned with every thrust, he traced everywhere with kisses knowing he was doing this to her. He was making her feel good, she always looked as if she thought higher of everyone over her own self.

"Jean, I gonna cum!~" She whined out and he could tell as soon as she said this. She started tightening around him and he was almost at his limit as well. Grunting and moaning he matched up his release with her.

It was wonderful, she spasmed and tightened all around him. He released his own seed into her and she cried one last time loudly.

He held her close and breathed heavily into her ear.

"I love you Sophia."

"I love you too Jean."

From there they became a happy couple and spent most of their time with one another, Armin got over his heartbreak and was happy for the two.


	4. Reiner

In his thoughts he caressed her.

Her smooth skin rubbing against his callused hands; the way she fidgeted under his grip excited him. They way she'd mewl; he'd tear down that façade of her hers. She always acted tough when he knew she was really weak and vulnerable. He'd seen her cry and on the inside it broke him, that girl that always acted so tough was really just as fragile as a newborn fawn.

He wanted to embrace her, hold her in his arms showing her all will be okay. That nothing could hurt so long as she allowed him to care for her.

Grunting he furrowed his brow. This was becoming far too much for him. If he kept going he'd surely lose it and release his pent up tension.

He couldn't stop himself this time; it was all too good to stop.

"Mallory…" He called out before losing himself.

* * *

"O-Oi what're you doing?" He called to the tiny girl below him. She looked up with entrancing emerald eyes.

"How're you so muscular." She replied while pouting.

He felt silent for a moment; ever since a child he had incredible brawns.

"I was born like this." He answered as she tugged on his forearm. He didn't budge for her weight was to inferior to big him. She felt like a paperweight.

"I wish I could be as strong as you." Again she pouted puffing her cheeks up at him. Her eyes twinkled in the candlelight. However it was growing dark but their shift had just started.

"You have to work for that." He teased.

"Tch, I do work hard idiot. I just can never get big muscles, they always get stringy and stretch out." She cupped a bicep and flexed. A minor bump showed itself, thin yet lean.

"That's better for a girl, you don't want to look like me." He patted her head and she flushed.

"I'm still pretty weak though…" She drifted off.

Yes, you are weak and you must learn to accept it.

"You always act to tough with that little attitude you put on." He poked at a nerve.

"S-Shut up, if I don't everyone will pick on me just like before you moron." She punched him in the stomach but he didn't react.

I'll crush anyone who does; he thought to himself.

"Whatever, oh I almost forgot," she reached for her pocket "I snuck some candy for us." She smiled and offered him a treat.

"Where did you get this?" He quizzically asked.

"I found them in Sasha's stash." She smugly grinned.

"You stole them from her?!" He yelled in a hushed manor.

"Yeah and?" How could she not see the consequences?

"She'll kill you if she finds out." He poked her cheek before chewing the chocolate.

"Right, if she finds out." She giggled and ate her share of the milk chocolate. Her eyes brightened as the taste made contact with her taste buds. He watched carefully curious what she was doing this time.

"So good…" A light tint of pink adorned her cheeks and his heart skipped a beat.

Cute! Too damn cute!

Then she slowly ate the other half savoring its creamy taste. Something about how her lips and tongue moved made him stir.

"H-Hey…" He started off, she only stared at the chocolate in his palm. Her eyes twinkled with amazement, now if only he could gather the courage to express his emotion. Then he thought of the half eaten chocolate that lay in his palm. Now he had an idea.

"You can have mine." He held the chocolate before her face and she tried to snatch it only for him to evade her nimble fingers.

"Only if you can get it." He placed the chocolate between his lips and grinned.

"T-That's not fair!" She whined punching his arm. He chuckled.

"Hurry up, or else it's going to melt and then it's going to be even harder to get." Oh now he had her in his thrall.

"You bastard." She remarked before deciding whether or not it was worth the trouble.

Now chocolates were special treats, they cost more than your average pastry due to the fact the process to make them is more technical.

"I'm so going to get you after this." And with that she looked to the side.

She tried to match up to his size but even on the tips of her toes it wasn't enough. Watching her struggle made him melt but he couldn't waver now. Another idea sprung into his mind, maybe if he lifted her…

Without asking he grabbed her by the sides, gently he brought her up to his level.

She blushed and squirmed.

"Put me down you oaf! I can do it by myself!" She cried.

"No you can't now hurry up, it's dissolving in my mouth." He put some pressure on her now. She calmed and looked everywhere but his eyes. Could it be she was flustered?

Then in an instant her face was directly in front of his. Her lips brushed against his own and she used her tongue to maneuver the treat from his hold. He couldn't help but give in due to the fact he couldn't even think. The moment was all too magical; he could see her face in detail. Her eyebrows were turned slightly upward as if distraught causing her face to look… lewd.

That part of him slowly came to life, more so than ever.

Triumphantly she chewed the chocolate and wriggled away from his hands.

"I win! I win! I win…?" At first she started off excited but as her eyes trailed downward she made out that large straining in his nether regions. Now he realized that he had made a huge mistake by letting her off so easily before he could hide himself.

"What… The fuck." She pointed at the lump and her face turned crimson.

He merely stood there unsure of what to do.

"That face you made was too damn lewd! How do you expect any guy to react!" He ranted before turning from her. She just stood there frozen in place. What was he to do? There's no way he could fix this other than actually 'fix' it. But that'd never happen.

"Jeez you idiot." A pair of arms wrapped around his waist before cupping over the spot he was shameful to accidentally show to her. Confused he tried to resist only to have those arms latch onto him like a metal clamp.

"Sh-Show some gratitude would you? This is embarrassing for me too…" Wait, was she trying to accommodate to his current state? If so why? Why bother with him? Could it be she felt something for him? No, it's highly unlikely. There's no way she could like a guy like him, he'd always thought she'd fallen for someone like Eren.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"Getting rid of your boner, what else." She stated as if it were obvious. But why? Why go through the trouble and embarrassment to deal with his own needs. Why didn't she run off or something?

"But we're not even, you know, a couple." He continued to resist but the strength of hers was too great.

"I-I was kind of hoping… that would change, o-once I make you feel good." She glanced to the side eyes twinkling.

She looked so embarrassed yet eager to help; adorable in every aspect.

"Is that a confession?" He teased, quickly she looked to him.

"Sh-Shut up!" Her grip tightened which elicited a shudder or pleasure from the larger man. Sensing this the tinier female rubbed and stroked over the straining member slightly embarrassed with what she had gotten herself into. It was then he realized that they were outside rather than in the confines of somewhere more private than the barren lands of their training grounds. His heart raced more at the thought.

"Y-You do realize we're in public…" He stated begrudgingly due to the fact he enjoyed their current predicament.

"I k-know, but no one is going to bug us for the next hour. I doubt anyone would come over here anyway." She teased as she brought her hand to the fastenings of his belt, his heart raced. While she did have a point the whole idea just seemed too risky for him, he could only imagine the punishment they would receive; possibly be forced out of the program altogether.

"Still…" He retorted lacking much of a reason to her logic.

"I win." She answered before quickly undoing his belt and pants, from there she slipped her hand down to where his erection strained against his, now loosened, pants.

His breath hitched as her nimble fingers traced everywhere and stroked it. He had never experienced this kind of pleasure from someone else, let alone the person he felt for the most.

"Jeez, you're throbbing just from this?" With that she pulled down his pants in a fashion that allowed enough space for his hard on to be released from it's confines.

He turned around, growing tired of the teasing and one sided-ness of their foreplay.

"Wha-Wha-" Her lips were cutoff with another pair.

It was light to begin with before she realized that yet again he had lifted her small frame from the ground. She was incredibly light with her tiny body, another factor adding to her cuteness.

She wriggled around before giving the attempts a rest. He then pressed her chest against his which only caused her to mewl through the kiss as her face reddened. Now he realized that while her body wasn't exactly very curvy, her breasts were perky and relatively normal sized; not that it mattered much to him. Physique became secondary now and just the meaning is what he cared about.

As their kiss heated so did their physical interactions with one another did as well.

Reiner had managed to slip Mallory's pants off and lower her just enough so that their members touched.

He could feel how wet she was and his lust only increased knowing she was enjoying this as much as he himself was.

With eyes hidden under her blonde eyelashes they glistened clearly wanting more. Knowing this the task to hold himself back became more and more difficult. Throbbing he couldn't bear it, he needed to go through and finish what she had started.

"You can put it in…" She managed between ragged breaths. Nodding he pressed the head of his part against her tight hole, the tension unfamiliar to either of the new lovers.

Slowly but surely he made his way in, the tightness of it all just increased the daunting task of holding back his needs.

She moaned and cried out a bit, her eyes sealed shut but quickly relaxed as she adjusted. He loved seeing her like this, in this moment she was weak and accepted that.

"Don't hold back." She looked up at him, eyes honest and innocent. Again lightly nodding he began doing so slowly, the motion he had yet to attempt ever in his life. Although quickly he picked up a pace as the pleasure set in.

"You're really tight…" Between moans and pants he commented; she blushed and tightened around his shaft.

Mewling she tried to hide her face as her grip behind his neck strengthened. She was enjoying it, with this he allowed himself the liberty to increase pace and control less and less of himself.

Moaning and squirming he could feel her wetness drip down from where they were connected.

Leaning down a bit he began to kiss Mallory with ferocity as he bucked his hips harder and faster. He was close and he could tell she was too, the way she twitched and clamped around him told him this.

Continuing with their administrations everything seemed to melt together. Their tongues playing with one another as they both reached their sweet climax. She moaned as he released inside of her, he grunted as she spasmed in their release. It was all too good to be true; he had the one he yearned for finally. Never would he allow anyone to hurt her.

He'd be her weapon and shield.

From their the couple could always be seen side by side.


End file.
